Dean and Sam
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Dean and Sam are chasing a priestess and a fox when the two summon up Gabriel, who traps them in TV Land—all of them. Particularly in the show Drake and Josh. Now Dean and Sam are losing themselves in their teenage roles, and their only way out is with the priestess and the fox.
1. Found a Way

The priestess Kuri Hikawa ran, a fox—Reiko— following on her heels. As she ran, she tossed ofuda back behind her and they landed on the faces of Dean and Sam, forcing them to slow down.

Clawing at their faces, the Winchesters pushed through the sacred magic and made their way into the temple.

On the altar was a statuette of a woman with a vulpine face wearing red, white, and golden robes—the goddess Inari.

"Invoke!" The priestess said. "INVOKE! Damn you Inari answer my summons!"

In a flutter of golden wings the angel Gabriel appeared. "Wife's busy at the moment. How can I help, little miko?"

"The Winchesters are on our tail." Kuri said. "Trap them for us. Keep them busy until I can—"

"Tut tut tut..." Gabriel said. "You should be careful what you ask for. Inari and I have been looking forward to this little show—we'll be watching and recording the entire thing."

He snapped his fingers.

All went black.

Xxx

Dean looked around. He was outside their home in Lawrence. But wasn't he just—

Dean was confused. He looked down. Whoa. He was a teenager!

He walked into his house, unsure of what he would find.

Castiel shoved past him. He was young, maybe about ten years old.

"What are you looking at you malaka!" Castiel glared and stormed into the house.

Dean recognized an Enochian curse and wondered if he should be insulted or proud of the little angel.

He headed into the house to see John and Mary flirting and kissing.

"Ugh they're still at it." Castiel swore again and sat on the couch.

After a while of John and Mary gazing and smooching Cass smirked and took out a whistle, crept up behind them, and blew it, causing them to jump apart.

"Oh! Hello son!" Mary said. "John and I were—"

Why didn't she refer to him as Dean's dad? And since when was Cass her son? Something was up. This wasn't the past. This wasn't a djinn either. What was going on?

Sam ran out of the kitchen, also a teen, holding a mop. "What's goin on?! Dad did you stop kissing Mrs Campbell?"

Mrs Campbell?

"Dean could you get your brother?" Mary said.

Dean looked at Sam. "What?"

"Go get Cass."

Dean nodded and went and got his apparent brother, Castiel and came back downstairs.

"We have great news. We're getting married!" John said.

"You must be joking." Castiel said.

"It's not a joke. Isn't it great?" Sam said, catching Dean's eye and giving him a knowing look. "We'll be brothers. Hug me brother!"

He hugged Dean, and then whispered. "Meet me in our new room. We'll figure this out."

Xxx

The two entered an extremely cool bedroom, worthy of a teenage Dean.

"So the way I figure it. I'm Sam Winchester, son of John Winchester. You're Dean Campbell, brother of Castiel Campbell, and son of Mary Campbell. Our parents never got married—they're about to."

"You think Azazel is still going to kill Mom?" Dean said.

"Not a chance." Sam said. "He did that cuz of me, remember. I'm not her son. The whole destiny thing doesn't exist here."

"So no dest—What is that?" Dean looked at the laptop.

"Dear Kuri Hikawa,

I see no reason why you should swear off men completely. I know you've had some bad experiences, but think about the romantic sweet men you're missing out on—"

"The hell is this?!" Dean said. "It's signed 'Miss Nancy.' Do you think Cass—"

"Um..." Sam said. "That's really not our business is it?"

He was barricading something in the closet.

"Sam. Get out of the way." Dean shoved his brother, who right now, was smaller than him.

Opening the closet, he saw a wig and a dress.

"Seriously Sammy. You gotta Crossdress to help this girl?" Dean smirked and sat at he desk.

"Hey hey hey." Sam said. "What happened to getting outta here?"

"I'm a teen again. Scuse me if I wanna enjoy with a hot date with a sexy Asian teen girl." Dean said.

Sam shoved him off. "You are NOT using my column."

"Oh I'm not?" Dean smirked again and opened the window. "PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, LISTEN UP! SAM WINCHESTER IS MISS-"

Sam slammed the window on Dean wormed back in.

"EVIL!" Sam growled.

Dean happily finished the letter.

"—sweet men your missing out on. You shouldn't say yes to every guy, by no means, but if you meet one that sweeps you off your feet, buys you flowers, and romances you in your own language, or something to that degree—then by all means, go for it girl!

Miss Nancy."

"How in the hell did you learn to write like that?" Sam muttered.

"Gotta know what a woman wants, Sammy." Dean smirked.

"You are so totally evil." Sam laughed.

"Well besides. This Kuri Hikawa. I saw the picture." Dean said. "She looks like the priestess that got us here."

Xxx

Kuri slammed her locker door and leaned next to Reiko. "I can't believe Gabriel."

"You got that right. My dad did it again." Reiko said. "We should have expected this. Why didn't you see it coming?"

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Inari. She probably blocked out my powers. If we can get the items I need, then I'm sure I can break this farce."

"Anata wa totemo utsukushiku mirikiteki ni miete imasu." Dean leaned against her locker.

"Anata wa jibun de sekkusu suru koto ga dekimasu!" Kuri snapped back and turned back to her sister. "Shall we?"

"Wait a second!" Dean said, and held up a single rose to her and kissed her hand.

Kuri looked startled, then slapped him.

"Strike two, Cassanova, ne?" Kuri smirked. "Your letter made me wretch."

"My—" Dean blanched, caught. "How did you—"

"Strike three." Kuri smiled knowingly. "Thinking you could deceive a writer. Pa-the-tic."

The two strode off.

"Wait! Do you know how to get out of here—miko?" Dean attempted.

Kuri and Reiko turned. Dean could swear Kuri's eyes flashed silver.

"Play. Your. Role." Kuri and Reiko chorused.

Xxx

"Well that was creepy as fuck." Sam said, sitting on the bed. "Ya know that Reiko girl is the only girl who ever beats me in class. She thrives on getting the one-up on me. So smart. Annoying."

"Do I sense true love in the air?" Dean teased.

"No." Sam snapped. "I still want to go home. But at least we aren't in immediate danger right now. Hey, where's my Miss Nancy dress."

"I hid it." Dean said matter-of-Factly.

"You're the worst brother ever!" Sam said. "I need that dress!"

"What would you say if someone had to wear a dress in order to give good advice?" Dean asked.

"Obviously," Sam said, going through the closet. "I'd say that good advice comes from the heart and what's inside you, not the clothes you wear."

"That sucks." Dean said.

"No it doesnt! It's good advice!" Sam said.

"Well it looks like you gave good advice wearing pants." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean said.


	2. Dune Buggy

Whoa this is so cool where'd you get it?" Dean said.

"I was hoping you could fix it up." Benny said, driving the dune buggy into the garage.

"Yeah that won't be a problem." Dean said, getting out his toolkit. "As long as you aren't late for band practice, Benny."

He waved goodbye and left the Winchester garage.

Sam wandered in, eating a BLT and drinking some lemonade.

"Any luck on getting us out of here?" Dean said, grabbing the sandwich and lemonade for himself.

"No. But you act more like a selfish teenager by the day." Sam grumbled.

He looked up at the garage TV and sat in a chair watching the news.

"You could act more like a kid sometimes too." Dean said, hitting him with a towel.

The lemonade spilled on the TV, breaking it.

"Damn it Dean!" Sam said. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill us."

"Duh you're a teenager. Just lie to them." Dean worked harder on the dune buggy. "Do it so we can take a ride when this is done."

Just then, Mary came into the garage. "So this is where you two are. Oh! What happened to the TV, boys?"

"I-It was like that Mom." Sam said.

"Right." Mary said. "That's obviously a lie. You're grounded, Sam. And the two of you are not permitted to take that dune buggy out."

She stormed out, and Sam threw the towel at Dean. "See what you do! Makin me into a liar!"

"Not my fault you suck at it." Dean said. "Come on let's take baby out for a spin."

"No way." Sam said. "I'm going to work on getting us out of here."

"You just don't wanna be grounded." Dean laughed.

Sam stormed out.

Xxx

Dean sighed, and pictured Kuri in the passenger's seat.

"Oh Dean this is so cool." Kuri said.

"You wanna take it to make out point?" Dean said.

"Anywhere with you, Dean." Kuri said. "Your so awesome."

Dean beamed.

Xxx

Benny came in, shattering the illusion.

"Hey man!" Benny said. "You fixed it! Let's take her out!"

"Yeah!" Dean said.

Xxx

Dean stumbled into the house, bruised and broken, but tried to keep the wincing to a minimum.

He didn't want to worry his mother.

"Dean, could you carry Cass upstairs. He fell asleep." John said.

Dean winced and nodded, lifting Cass and stumbling back upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile Sam answered the phone in his room. After a short conversation he realized that Dean left his wallet in the emergency room.

Sam entered the living room where Dean was planning to teach him a lesson.

"Hey Dad don't you think it would be fun to show Dean the pile driver you learned in college?" Sam said.

"Yeah!" John grinned and wrestled a groaning Dean to the ground.

Dean went wincing to his room to find Sam glaring at him.

"I just met Mom. You made me lie to her. You aren't trying to get us home and worse you tried to get yourself killed without even fighting a monster!" Sam shouted. "You're acting like a selfish teenager. I helped you work on that dune buggy and I didn't even get a ride! All you care about is yourself. When you actually were a teenager you were a better brother!"

Sam stormed out.

Xxx

Dean walked into the living room.

"Mom...John?" Dean said. "I took out the dune buggy and got in an accident. I'm so sorry."

Sam and Castiel were watching from the kitchen.

"He's gonna get it now." Sam grinned.

"I can't wait!" Cass said.

"You're grounded." Mary said. "For two weeks. And don't bother talking to Benny. He'll be dealing with his own parents."

"As for you, Sammy..." John said, dragging him out. "You had me wrestle Dean knowing he was hurt. You can be grounded with him, and take care of him while he gets better."

Dean grinned.

Sam groaned.

Xxx

So for two weeks, Dean played guitar, layed in bed, stayed home from school, and watched TV while Sam catered to his every whim.

"Figures." Sam rolled his eyes.

"All the same we are getting out of here." Dean said. "Bitch."

"Jerk


	3. Believe Me Brother

So you're telling me that your going on a date with 'the' Lisa." Sam said.

"Yeah!" Dean said. "She's cool, funny and awesome."

"Ya know, we do have an assignment coming up, that video project." Sam said. "We could do a music video, and I could direct it."

"Cool idea let's pick a guitar." Dean opened the closet and Sam peered in too, and they got blasted with purple paint.

Cass burst in, filming them. "Gotcha malaka!"

He ran out, leaving the boys cursing.

"CASS!"

Xxx

"So this is Lisa." Dean said. "She's new here."

"Hey I'm Sam." Sam said.

"Oh! Gotta get to class!" Dean said. "We're working with power tools in shop!"

After he left Lisa grinned at Sam.

"Ya know, you're cuter than Dean..." Lisa said.

"Riiight..." Sam said. "Gotta go!"

Xxx

Sam got out of the shower and put on his bathrobe.

Soap flew down and hit him in the face, knocking him down.

"Nice!" Castiel said. "This is going on the interwebs!"

He ran off happily.

"He's still Cass." Sam said. "Doesn't quite get it."

"Get what?" Lisa was standing there staring at his naked chest, the rest of his body mercifully covered by the robe.

"You really shouldn't hang out near the bathroom." Sam said angrily and stormed off to his room.

Xxx

"Dad." Sam said to John later.

"What is it son?" John said.

"Dean's girl, Lisa. She keeps hitting on me." Sam said.

"Make it very clear you aren't interested. And tell Dean." John said. "Family is more important than some girl. Dean knows that."

"Right. Easy for you to say." Sam grumbled, knowing Dean's second chance was gonna be ruined.

Xxx

While they were filming Dean's music video, "Girls Hate Boys"—which reminded Sam of their priestess problem—Lisa kept standing next to Sam while he filmed.

She started tickling him and he dropped the camera.

Dean turned, saw and walked out.

Lisa went after him.

Sam heard some shouting and Lisa ran out in tears.

Xxx

Later the two of them were sitting in there room.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam said finally.

"That wasn't the real Lisa." Dean said. "I was being stupid, letting Gabe get under my skin—and get between us."

"Yeah?" Sam said hopefully.

"Yeah." Dean said. "She even pissed off Cass. Wait till she opens her locker door on Monday morning."

Xxx

Monday morning Lisa opened her locker door to get blasted with paint, while Cass filmed it.

"Forget the interwebs! This one is going on Paper View!"

Dean and Sam laughed


	4. Three Idiots and a Baby

Babysitting?" Dean said. "What about getting us out of here?!"

"The baby is related somehow to the Hikawa family." Sam said, playing with his toes.

"Right. Priestess and Fox girls." Dean said. "Little brother?"

"Maybe. His name is Henry." Sam said. "I can't get him to stop crying!"

Sam was rocking the baby, really just trying everything, but baby Henry wailed.

Cass wondered in, covering his ears, and popped a pacifier in Henry's mouth. "Masalkas."

Henry calmed and Sam put him in his carrier, sitting on the couch next to Dean.

Xxx

"Boys we're headed out." Mary said. "Keep an eye on baby Henry!"

"That's right. We're so proud of you." John said.

"Who are you going out with?" Cass asked.

"Kaori Hikawa." Mary said. "Baby Henry is her relative."

"That's Kuri's Grams." Sam whispered.

"Then who's the baby?" Dean said.

"Don't worry so much." Sam said. "The point is, this could get us on her good side."

"Good point." Dean said.

John and Mary left.

Cass was standing over Henry's carrier, reaching for him with a lollipop in his hand, when he struck something solid. "A...barrier?"

In a flash of white light, the baby vanished.

"HENRY!" Dean and Sam chorused.

"Relax. You two forget everything you've ever learned?" Cass rolled his eyes. "Masalka."

In a flutter of wings, he was gone.

Cass reappeared with Henry in his arms. "I can disable his teleportation power while I hold him. This seems to be a trap set by that family—the Hikawas."

"That could mean they plan to hurt Mom and Dad!" Sam said, grabbing the phone.

He dropped it and Dean caught it. "Clumsy Sammy."

Dean called his Mom.

After a short conversation, Dean hung up.

"Nothing weird there." Dean said.

"Ha ha ha!" Henry said, and a flash of light send a note flying through the air.

Sam caught it.

"Hello there, Winchesters, and little Fledgling Cass. Welcome to the Game. Henry there was our idea of a little joke. Notice how much he resembles Dean, ne? Anyway, the only way out of here is to win us over and we don't come easy. But the important part of any game is to have lots of fun!"

Cass looked at Henry. "The baby has your eyes and scowl, Dean."

"Don't be stupid Cass." Dean rolled his eyes. "Letting her get in your head."

"It's signed Kurisuta Hikawa." Sam said. "But she talked about someone else..."

They all sat down, feeling rather trapped and defeated as the infant Henry laughed.

Xxx

John and Mary came in laughing and kissing on each other.

Kaori came in behind them and picked up a sleeping Henry, who woke and waved his arms.

John and Mary went into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Sam alone with Kaori and the baby.

Kaori lifted Henry and threw him in the air, where he hovered, did a flip and came down.

Kaori smirked. "Did you have fun, boys?"

She vanished, golden light shimmering in her absence.

Xxx

In the real world, Gabriel laughed at his wife.

"Inari dear..." Gabriel said. "Was that fun?"

"Oh immensely." Inari said, and transformed 'baby Henry' back into the fledgling Cherub Shippo.

"Let the Games begin."


	5. Fox Fire

Dean banged on the bathroom door. "Sam! Stop taking forever in the shower, man!"

"Shut up Dean!" Sam yelled back.

"You've been in there an hour!" Dean yelled.

"Oh that." Cass snickered, walking past. "Sam has a c-r-u-s-h on some foreign girl."

"Foreign...you mean Japanese? Does she have alarming red hair and green eyes, even though she's from Japan?" Dean asked.

"That's her." Cass said. "Caught him dialing her and hanging up ten times last night. Malaka."

Cass scampered off.

"Dude Cass was a weird fledgling." Dean said to himself, then resumed pounding on the door.

Sam came out, fully dressed, and looking rather spiffy.

Dean whistled. "So you have a thing for foxes?"

"Not. A. Word." Sam said. "Considering you continue to strike out with Kuri. And we need them to get home."

Xxx

Later Sam was at his locker working out what he was going to say to Reiko.

He found that as a teen again, he was back to total awkwardness with women. Not that he was particularly smooth like Dean to begin with.

"I'll just say..." Sam said to himself. "You're looking foxy!"

Sam blushed. "No...no..."

"Who's looking foxy?" Reiko grinned, and closed his locker door. "Hopefully me. I shampooed my tail last night. I am, after all, a very proud fox."

Sam found himself turning bright red and at a loss for words. He wasn't usually this bad with women; it was just she had something other girls didn't.

Whatever 'it' was, Reiko seemed to realize the effect, and stopped doing it.

"Sorry bout that." Reiko grinned fangishly. "That was 'enchantment.' It comes naturally to me...like pheromones for others. Can you talk now?"

"I...I...uh. Yeah. Sorry." Why was he apologizing? "Reiko do you know a way out of here?"

"I'll tell you. Come closer." Reiko said.

Sam leaned in warily.

"Play your roles." Reiko said. "If you want more of a clue, it's simple. You'd just have to beat me academically. But Sammy, you'll never outwit me. I'm a Reiko, the wise fox."

Then she was gone, leaving Sam breathless and confused.

Sam rather prized his intelligence, but this creature made him feel absolutely witless.

He didn't know if it was love or magic, but Sam was infuriated with her and himself.

It was simple.

He just HAD to beat her!


	6. Grams

Dean laid back on his bed with a burger and a soda. "Ah this is the life. This weekend is gonna be awesome!"

"Sure is." Sam said.

"I hope you guys don't think Mom and Dad are leaving you alone in the house?" Cass said, grinning. "Grams is coming to stay with you."

"We don't have a Grams." Dean said pointedly.

"The matriarch of the Hikawa line." Castiel said pointedly.

"WHAT?!" Dean and Sam chorused.

Xxx

So that weekend, Dean and Sam had just finished cleaning the house in preparation for Grams' arrival. They really didn't know what to expect after the last time.

"What about my concert tickets?" Dean said. "She'd better let me see Led Zepplin tonight!"

"When did you get those tickets?" Sam asked.

"A friend from school got them." Dean said. "You already said you didn't want to go."

Sam munched on Dean's chips. "Yeah. And I stand by that decision."

"I'm here!" Grams entered with a bang. "I see you boys clean up nice."

"Yeah well I'm on my way out." Dean said. "See ya Grams."

"There's no way I'm letting you go to that concert." Grams said, setting her bag on the couch. "There's plenty to do here."

She took a basketball out of her back.

"Wanna shoot some hoops."

Sam groaned, sensing that his brother had a bad idea.

Xxx

Outside, it was Dean vs Grams.

"So if I can beat you, I can hang with my friends." Dean said.

"Sure give it your best shot, whipper snapper." Grams grinned, guarding him.

He got past her and made the final shot, winning the game.

Xxx

Dean headed out and went with some friends to the concert.

It wasn't long before they were arrested and jailed for counterfeit tickets.

Dean sat in the cell alone, wanting to bang his head against a wall. It seemed he'd forgotten everything he knew as an adult, and every day it got foggier.

"Yes I understand Morris, I'll get right on the homic—Dean?" Kuri turned and grinned. "What a sight for sore eyes."

"Bet you're eating this up." Dean growled.

"Nah nah. Isn't my Grams supposed to be watching you?" Kuri said. "Look I promise I won't tell anyone at school, but I am calling Grams—someone has to bail you out."

Kuri lifted her cell to her ear, laughing on her way out.

She was infuriating.

Xxx

So Dean was back on the court with Grams.

"This time if you win I won't tell your parents about tonight. If I win, you'll tell them yourself." Grams said.

"Ouch." Sam said, sipping lemonade.

Dean dribbled and tried to score, but Grams was too fast and scored on him over and over, beating him easily.

"Before...you let me win."

Grams shrugged.

"We're home!" John came outside.

"How were they, Kaori?" Mary said.

"They were great." Grams said. "We played board games until they passed out last night, and made breakfast together this morning. Great kids."

"Fat chance." Cass said, pulling Dean aside and showing him a jail photo. "Do my homework for a month."

"Cmon Cass..."

"Unless you want Mom to be disappointed in you?" Cass grinned.

Dean thought about what Mary's reaction would be to him being in jail.

Damn it...

"Fine. Deal."


	7. Bet

MOM!" Cass stormed into the house, soaked the skin.

"DEAN! SAM!" Mary shouted.

Her sons came down the stairs. Dean had food on his face and Sam was playing a game on his iPad.

Mary wiped Dean's face and took Sam's iPad.

"Hey!" Dean said.

"Hey!" Sam said.

"Look at Cass!" Mary scolded. "He was waiting for you to pick him up and you left him out in the cold rain! Shame on you! All because of your—" she pointed to Dean. "—Junk food addiction; and your—" she pointed to Sam. "—Video game addiction. This has to stop!"

"I have a suggestion." Castiel said from the kitchen. "A formal bet. Whoever can keep from their addiction longest wins."

"And the loser?" John chimed in.

"Loser dies?" Dean read, shocked.

Cass rolled his eyes and turned the page.

"His hair pink." Sam smirked at Dean.

The family all signed.

Xxx

Castiel headed back to his room. He pressed a button and a monitor popped up on his dresser, Gabriel's face on it.

"Good job son." Gabe said, eating a lollipop.

"Stop calling me that. I am not your son." Cass protested.

"Aw I raised you from an itty fledgling. Taught ya how to fly." Gabe continued. "Though this plan...was all you. I'm so proud!"

Cass groaned. "The Winchesters need to learn to focus. Have you sent the packages?"

"Yes I have." Gabe said. "It should be arriving any minute."

Xxx

Sam headed to the door to pick up the two packages.

He opened one of them addressed to him.

"The new GameSphere!" He said, caressing it. "But I...can't..."

He sighed, annoyed.

He opened the second box.

"Perfect. Oh Dean!"

Xxx

Dean looked in the mirror again. The rash was still there, and it was horrible. The school nurse had said it was from NOT eating junk food.

He wanted to cry. No girl would even look at him now!

All he had to do was eat some junk food. Just a little...No! Sam couldn't win!

Dean opened his bedroom door...

XXX

"Welcome to the land of Candy!" Sam grinned, even dressed in what appeared to be a candy suit.

There was candy everywhere and chips and dip and even a bowl of burgers and fries.

"Did you turn into Zachariah when I wasn't looking?" Dean said sarcastically. "This looks like the angelic green room."

"Well it's not..." Sam said, munching on a burger. "Don't you want some?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What I want...is to play GameSphere."

He turned it on and started playing.

"Just look at those graphics! The sleek design!"

A moment passed as Dean watched Sam eating the burger; and Sam watched Dean play his game...then...

"GIMME IT!"

Xxx

"Sooo..." Mary said touching her newly dyed pink hair. "What have we learned?"

"Never take bets from an angel?" Sam groused.

"Never bet against the house, musalka!" Cass laughed at his pink haired family.

"Whatever. I'm going to finish breakfast. You guys go ahead." Dean said.

The door shut.

Dean pulled the wig off his head. "Idiots!"


	8. Dance of the Dragon

"Hey how's it goin?" Dean said. "Everyone having a good time? Make sure you keep calling, we wanna win those tickets to see Led Zepplin."

"Hey Deeeeean?!" Cass grinned, holding the phone. "Guess who's the ninth caller?"

"Cmon gimme the phone Cass!" Dean said.

"Do my homework for a month." Cass said. "And start looking for a way outta here, before I'm a permanent fledgling."

"Agreed Agreed!"

Dean snatched the phone and won the tickets.

Xxx

"Why wouldn't you dance at the concert sweetheart?" Dean asked Kuri as he brought his new signed guitar home.

"I'm not dancing to just any music. It has to be special." Kuri retorted. "Just like you haven't earned that good night kiss yet."

She grinned and skipped off to her house.

Dean went to his room and set the guitar on a stand and then headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Xxx

"An electric guitar?" Cass said. "How does it work, Sam?"

"Oh?" Sam plugged it into Dean's amplifier. "Like this."

He strummed, and the guitar exploded.

"Oh shit!" Sam put the guitar back in the case, as Dean stormed in.

"What was that Sam?" Dean asked.

"I broke a string on your guitar man, I'm gonna fix it ok?" Sam apologized.

Xxx

"So you can get Jimmy Page to sign this guitar?" Sam asked Kuri.

"Yeah he's got a crush on my Grams." Kuri shrugged, sneaking him into the back room while Reiko secretly let Dean in too.

"Sam...you wrecked my guitar and then went to all this trouble to fix it?" Dean said. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"It...is?" Sam suddenly slammed Jimmy's fingers in the guitar case.

"How am I supposed to play the concert now?" Jimmy complained.

"Dean knows all your songs." Sam bragged.

"I-I couldn't!" Dean said.

"Go dammit!" Jimmy urged.

And as Dean played for Led Zepplin, he thought even if this was a dream, it was nice to see Kuri dancing for his music.


	9. Cinema

"I can't believe I'm a teen again, and you want me to work." Dean complained. "I don't work as an adult."

"The manager at the theater is Inari, she's the Trickster's wife." Sam said. "I think she can get us outta here."

"Couldn't you just do it?" Dean whined.

The two started stocking candy, and Dean relaxed against the wall while Sam worked.

Inari came over while they worked. "You're doing good you two. And Dean, looking good!"

"Thanks, Inari! You're so sweet!" Dean winked at her.

"You know I think you'd look good in a gold vest!" Inari said, promoting him.

Sam groaned.

After awhile, Dean came over. "Relax. I convinced her that you did all the work. She gave you the promotion, and I quit. I'd rather pursue...other interests."

He saw Kuri across the theater and walked over to her.


End file.
